Uchiha U BASTARD!
by VampireYukari
Summary: Whats the Uchiha's new obsession? Its a certain new girl at his high school. What will he do? She dosent even look twice at him, unlike the other girls and some... guys... who do. Lemony Sasusaku, NejiHina, Shikaino Yes. There is Hyuugacest. VERYSLOWUPDAT
1. Chapter 1

flashback

_flashback_

"Saku-chan! Mommy wants to talk to u" "Hai, hai, okaachan. What is it?" "Sakuchan, is anything happens to mommy and daddy, I want you to no tht when u turn sixteen, a family called Uchiha will come get you. I wont tell you the reason yet but ull find out anyways when u turn sixteen." "Sakura, being naïve, just nodded and ran bck to her dolls" Her mother giggled softly and whispered "Aishiteru Sakuchan"

_End of flashback_

(A/N : Okaachan means mother. Aishiteru means I love you. 3 )

Sakura sighed as memories of her parents flooded over her mind. Her parents died last year and left her and her brother. They we're rich, which means they don't have to work. Today sucked for Sakura. They were moving into a condo to live by themselves. Her brother gaara is dependable but shes still worried. I mean, they were sixteen this year!

"OMFG. Im late again. SHIT. Urghhhhh why is the goddess is cruel? I mean I even prayed every single night! Why wouldn't she at least gimme some kinda talent for waking up early." Sakura cursed again… The goddess might be crying tears of blood now. Sure Sakura prayed, but still she sweared a lot and also she um uses the middle finger and stuff. Shes extremely strong. Seriously.

Sakura had her head phones and is listening to the song called "Candy POP" It suited her… She loved anything sweet and thus, CANDY.

(Diggy) I SEE YOU  
(Jewels & Rum) You see me  
(D) I GOT TOO MUCH CANDY POP IN ME  
CHUMIMII-N!!  
(R) RUM  
(D) Diggy  
(J) JEWELS  
(Bro. Hi) Bro. Hi  
(D) ON THIS T.S' TRACK HERE WE GO!!

(R) HA! to, tomaru isshun no dekigoto feel the kodou (UH OH!)  
mita me OSHARE, sukoshi hade  
sukoshi dake jibun no TAIPU no kare moshikashite is he?  
CHEKKU ni mi ni kiteru nara it's time to get busy (WHOA!)  
sonna hot boy wa dare? hitome mita dakena noni naze? bump bump

(D) ane imouto tomo ni bijin-san  
(R) VISION 3(san)  
(J & R)Diggy wa hasande sugosu SUNDAY  
(D) nante yake ni tekitou da nante  
nazomeita WORD to WORD  
SUKIMA nette IMAGINE THAT

(J) imagine what?? Diggy-Mo'  
there's no telling what I'm gonna do  
hitorijime shitai every time me ga au tabi  
nan mo nakatta you ni I act  
demo naishin bakuhatsu impact kurau  
just like that OH OH OH OH!

(R & D) ou BOY oware GIRL  
mo mou doushiyou mo nai EMOTION desho?!  
(D) WAOOOOO  
(R) OH NO! cho, chotto matte datte hora I MIGHT BE SERIOUS  
(D) SO I SET MY HEART IN MOTION  
(R) ja, motto chanto misete yo ima ijou  
(D) WAOOOOO  
(R & D) demo yappa wakannai kamo IT'S JUST MYSTERIOUS

(J) ei ei ei boy, Wanna ride?  
(B) Tonight?  
(J) kaerasenai all night  
(B) All right  
(J) futarikiri de asobitai  
(B) Right  
(J) kaeritakunai sunao ni just gonna say it, like this cause I wanna be with you  
(B) Me?  
(J) Yeah you  
(B) Me too  
(J) issho ni itai  
(B) Me too  
(J) asobitai with you cause I like the way you do the things you do

(J & D) I like the way you talk to me  
I like the way you look at me

(J) PURINSESU ni natta kibun demo koko kara shikenshoubu kaishi  
kimochi wa honki? (HUH??) asobi? (iya iya)  
hontou wa docchi? tell me futari no naka wa you & me  
mada setsumei wa dekinai it's just mystery

(B) tokei no hari kizamu CHIKUCHIKU karadajuu de TOKUTOKU  
My heart beat konna Day time ni With you  
Le le lady (wa wa wa) kimi no PA PA perfume  
it's smells like ko-akuma no bishou...  
(R) No, betsu ni I'm not playin' hard to get  
(SAY WHAT?!) soba ni iru dake de boy,  
you make me feeI  
(SO) GOOD (SO) HOT (SO) FINE (SO) HIGH

(R & D) sou tooi yume no WORLD  
todokisou ima ni mo ano RAINBOW  
(D) WAOOOOO  
(R) yoi sareta yo you na SITUATION ni  
MY HEART hashiridasu  
(D) te o totte DESTINY  
(R) tte nanka omoikomi docchi na no??  
(D) WAOOOOO  
(R & D) demo moshikashite kono hito?  
IT'S JUST MYSTERIOUS

(J) I rock the beat rock the beat rock rock  
Bro. Hi Trackmaster Shinnosuke's on my right  
Got Tricky Diggy Diggy dig  
SOUL'd OUT cru to HD  
5(go)nin de we be extra ordinary  
mane dekinai kurai like strawberry  
SUGAR SHINE sooo sweet make you say "hottie"  
it's the DREAM TEAM  
One in a million, We going platinum

(B) That's right orera Like a dynamite  
kou SANSAN to hikaru taiyou ni memai nan ja nai?  
(R) kibun ai ai motomeru kedo kedo  
tonight you're my boy  
(D) mou hashaijatte on  
CANDY POP airashii shigusa QT  
BABY I'M CURIOUS ABOUT WHAT YOU GOIN' DO  
(J) tagai ni hashirigimi? demo yarikiri?  
(D) THA WORLD CIRCLES AROUND US...  
dai-kanchigai!?  
(J) dakedo SOUL'd OUT Cru to Heartsdales  
CANDY POPPIN' and we don't stop OH!

repeat  
repeat

(B) Hey-yo so so so girl you Wanna ride?  
(J) Tonight?  
(B) kaesanai ze All night  
(J) All right  
(B) futarikiri no konna joutai wa do- yo?  
(J) Right!  
(B) Don't be shy "kaeranai" to jika ni  
(J) Me?  
(B) Yeah you!  
(J) Me too  
(B) All the day with you  
"Boy meets girl" it's like nichijouteki na Miracle  
I wanna touch it.

She rode her board down the curve and was greeted,…. By a harley. She gaped so much that she looked like a friggin guppy fish. "OMFG. A. HARLEY. A. BLACK. HARLEY. HOLY….." She noticed the Harley but however, she dint notice the owner. Even when the owner of the harley took of his helmet, she still started at the Harley and not him. The guy stared at her. Why dint she notice him? Every girl does. Heck, everyboy does. Black hair, onyx coloured eyes, fair, handsome, cool, calm, rich, collected, etc. In other words, he is G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S. Everygirl in the school pined for him. And he was beginning to feel bored cuz there was no competition whatsoever for him now. Everygirl will drop on her knees when he asked them anything for even smiled or rather smirked at them. But now he had met his challenge. A girl with pink hair, emerald green eyes with head phones complete with a goth lolita-type of style. She even had a killer skate board. Sasuke smirked a he cleared his throat. Sakura, hearing it, tore her gaze away form the AWSOME Harley and turned her attention to Sasuke. She smiled and said "Nice ride!" The bell rang and she started a fresh new line of a lot, and I mean A LOT of colorful words. She started to skate to class again while getting scolded by hall monitors for using her board on school grounds. She just shouted to them with a smirk "screw u!"

Sasuke was shocked once again. She dint even say bye or whatever! She just ignored him! Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he went to his class.

Sakura had just gotten her new uniform and had it on already. She added a belt and jacket and fingerless gloves to her outfit. She also added lose socks. Now this was her style. Unlike the fugly school uniform tht totally need a new make-over. She slung her book bag over her uniform and started singing in the empty hallway to her new school. She got to a classroom tht has a silver door. She peered inside only to find a guy with silver hair peering out back to her. The teacher? Yeah…. Looks like it. "Hi. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I presume you're the new student?" "H-hai" Sakura strode into the class and waited for the teach to give her some orders or whatev. The teacher just looked down to his little pink book. "Introduce your self and tell us a little about your self." "U-um well I'm Sakura Haruno and I like singing, dancing, playing my guitar, teasing and spending time with my bro, chatting, reading, etc. My dislikes are… Fluffy things and things like not having my Iphone with me. Sakura shrugged and looked over to her new teach. He giggled slightly and everyone sweatdropped. He finally noticed tht Sakura was done and said sit there. He pointed to a desk… Every girl, and some gays, turned to glare at her. She dint even noticed. She just strode down to her desk and started to put on her head phones and taking out a book from her bag. Man she loved the book. She even wrapped it with plastic. She glanced around her new surroundings and the people around her. Finally, she desided to look at the person beside her. She looked at him and then just pouted. "Jeez… Kami-sama why cant u give me a seat mate like Gaara for example. Hes fun and hes hot too." She said this in a whisper but Sasuke heard. He was UTTERLY SHOCKED. What will Sasuke do? Who knows…

_Later that day_

Music was pounding and the dance floor was crowded. Sasuke just sipped his beer as he peered at everyone around him. Where was Neji? Neji was his friend and Neji also owned this club. He was beginning to get bored when he say something near the door that made him glup his beer so fast tht he almost choked.

A/N : My frist one , Well R&R plz! If u do, ill give u a kiss and hug plus a cupcake. If u don't well….. eyes turn red Im sure your blood will taste nice licks lips THX FOR READIN! (Inner Yukari : Oh shuddup already. Get on.) pouts fine. Sayonara minna! Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I'm so happy that I dint get any flames and I got reviews

(A/N: I'm so happy that I dint get any flames and I got reviews! , Thx guys… I really appreciate it. I had school so I couldn't update really fast so here it is. A big thx to :

**Jenniferjealousy, i-luv-sesshy-23, ladyDV011 and Romance is Me **)

THX TO THE OTHER READERS. THX TO MY FRNDZ TOO! ,

……………………………...:Chapter Two:………………………………..

Sakura was there. He was there. Music was pumping. Everyone was dancing. And you want to know why he almost choked? Sakura was wearing A ripped tee-shirt that only goes down to above her belly button, with the words "I hate bitches and your one". A hip huggers with a belt was fitted perfectly and every curve showed. Every head turned, but, being used to attention, Sakura didn't even notice. Sasuke was getting turned on just by the sight of her. Kami, "The" Sasuke Uchiha was being turned on. WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE WORLD?

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Sigh… Why did Hinata bring me to her cousin's club? Oh well… DRAFT BEAR HERE I COME! DANCE FLOOR HERE I COME!

_Normal P.O.V_

Sasuke has been trying to avert his eyes but unfortunately failing. Well who can blame him? Sakura was **hot**. Tsk. Tsk. What is going trough the youngest Uchiha's head? Well its of course… His new target. The pink haired new girl. Sakura suddently turned her head to face someone… Realisation hit Sasuke. It was Neji's cousin, Hinata Hyuuga! He felt a tap on his shouler. Speak of the devil. Its Neji. But Neji wasent looking at Sasuke… Sasuke craned his neck and followed Neji's gaze to…. HINATA. Is this even legal? Oh well Love crosses all boundaries.

"Neji. Go talk to her."

"Huh? Who?"

"I know u like Hinata. No hiding."

A faint blush crept on Neji's cheeks. Then suddently he walked over to Hinata with a angry face. A guy had appeared near Hinata and he was asking her for what looks like… a dance? Neji strode there angrily and punched the guy.

"Don't u dare go near her again"

Neji snapped back to reality of what he just did and glanced over to Hinata. She seemed happy to get rid of him. It's a good thing Hinata dint say anything about what Neji did. Sasuke smirked amusingly to this. He walked up to Neji and heard Sakura ask "Watcha doing here…. Um dude."

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Oh sorry I dint know your name"

Sasuke was in awe again. Who the hell could have NOT known his name? His more popular then the minister of this country for gods sake. But then again… Who would fall for a wrinkly old man…

Sakura got bored of just sitting there and started to walk to the dance floor. She met up with another friend of hers, Yamanaka Ino.

"Yo Saku. Want to have one of those old competitions?"

"Ahaha. I remember those. I pwned you."

"No way"

"Want to comfirm it?"

"Sure. U get to pick the song"

Sakura was a personal friends with the Dj and texted messeged him a song because she was too lazy to go up to the booth thingy.

**Want me, Want me by Amuro Namie **

**Thx and love,**

**Sakura. xD gonna have "that" again.**

The music started to pound… Ino started to do her starter trick. Sakura smirked and responded while Sasuke could only watch……

(A/N : Its short again T.T Well um R&R plz? shows big watery neko eyes


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Once again, thanks to Jenniferjealousy, I-luv-sesshy, LadyDVO11, Romance is me, Lost-and-not-found, panda-kinz, shibusen, vampirekakurine, superme383 and the people who added me or the story to their list

(A/N: Once again, thanks to Jenniferjealousy, I-luv-sesshy, LadyDVO11, Romance is me, Lost-and-not-found, panda-kinz, shibusen, vampirekakurine, superme383 and the people who added me or the story to their list! Its really nice to see reviews ,)

……………………………………..:Chapter3:…………………………………………..

Ino was already panting heavily from the move. Everyone stared at her in awe… She was amazing! Then the whispering went around. "Can that pink haired girl beat her?" "I bet 10 bucks she can't!" "Wow. Two hot girls. I like it"

Now that was disgusting. Can't people learn not to whisper? It only generates rumors. And now its Sakura's turn.

Sakura did a killer move that involes humping and some other moves like freeze. Sakura loves combining normal dance moves with break dance even though its not hip hop. It's her specialty.

Sasuke watched… Really watched. He never took his eyes off her for one second. I don't even think he blinked! But then again, who could blame him? Sakura's body was vibrating to every beat, her bubble gum pink hair flying around and her feat moving to every beat like it's connected. Let's face it. Sakura had won.

Sakura did some finishing off then flicked her hair at Ino. Ino glared at her for a moment but it dint last long.

"Damn! You fly girl!"

"So were you!"

"Nah. I got creamed"

"Oh yeah! Hey Ino, since it's been such a long time, lets get the girls together for a sleepover! We'll do the kidnapping method."

"Sure. What should we bring?"

They started to name the things they should bring while sipping their martinis… Well only Ino had a martini. Sakura had beer.

Sakura choked upon hearing the last thing Ino named. Condoms? What the heck…

"Ino, mind explaining why you are going to bring condoms?"

Ino looked at Sakura like she was crazy.

"You do it without protection??"

"NO!"

"Exactly"

Sakura sweat dropped. Now she remembered. Ino always loved holding sleepovers that are co-ed. She even invites guys like Sai. I mean no offence but he is sorta creepy. He smiles all the time so he looks like the joker from batman. This is going to be one heck of a night.

--Later that night--

"TENTENNNNNNNNNNNNNN! HINAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ino screeched as they pulled both of them into the car. Tenten and Hinata were confused at first but the penny dropped after a few minutes. They all grinned maniacally. This was one of the crazy things they did. Every time one of them decide on a sleepover and want to invite the others, they just drive to where ever that person was and screech while pulling the person into the car by force. They all had clothes in each others houses so it was okay.

"I already called the others. This is going to be fun!"

"Sure."

"Of course!"

"Ino… Are you planning the spin the bottle game AGAIN??"

"Yes Tenten. You don't want to play? Sacredly cat."

"Ill play."

The one way to get Tenten into anything she didn't like was to challenge her to see if she could handle it. Tenten hated losing and always accepts. Simpleton indeed…….

Sakura started giggling and soon enough, all of them started.

--At Ino's house--

In celebration of Sakura's win in the dancing competition, they decided to play the music that they were using earlier on. (Want me, want me by Namie Amuro)

'Want me, want me hajiketobu  
Mune no botan aseri sugite  
Wait a minute chotto matta  
Ochitsuite tedori ashidori  
Te kozuru futari wa like a virgin  
Demo wasure naide ne Trojan  
I am oochie, la la poppin'coochie  
Osae kirezu ni want me, baby

Oh boy, you are so hot  
Konna kibun wa hisashiburi  
Mou nando mo kurikaeshiteru no ni  
Ah, hey, give me one mo'stroke

Ah, ah, I can do you  
Yeah, yeah, you can do me

Anything you want me to do  
I can do you, I can do you  
Sumikara sumimade urakara  
Omote made doko mo kashi komo  
Baby, let me taste it, taste it  
Kotoba no nai kaiwa  
Up & down, in & out  
Kouyatte bounce wit me

Want me, want me hajiketobu  
Mune no botan aseri sugite  
Wait a minute chotto matta  
Ochi tsuite tedori ashidori  
Te kozuru futari wa like a virgin  
Demo wasure naide ne Trojan  
I am oochie, la la poppin'coochie  
Osa e kire zuni want me, baby

Oh boy, sukoshi toba shisugi  
Why don't we tryna go nice & slow  
1 2 3 4 take a breath, look at my eyes  
Shigeki ni narete kuru made slow down

Sumikara sumimade urakara  
Omote made doko mo kashi komo  
Baby, let me taste it, taste it  
Akireru hodo ni

Want me, want me hajiketobu  
Mune no botan aseri sugite  
Wait a minute chotto matta  
Ochi tsuite tedori ashidori  
Te kozuru futari wa like a virgin  
Demo wasure naide ne Trojan  
I am oochie, la la poppin'coochie  
Osae kirezu ni want me, baby

Ha, ha, ha, ha, touch it, touch it, touch it  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, touch it, touch it, touch it  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, touch it, touch it, touch it  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, touch it, touch it, touch it

No body can do you, do you like me  
No body can do me, do me like you

Ha, ha, ha, ha, touch it, touch it, touch it  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, touch it, touch it, touch it'

Sakura was singing along with the girls. Unbeknownst to her, pair of beady black eyes were watching her very intently. Sasuke Uchiha. Why couldn't he get his eye off her? He already went to the toilet for god knows how many times after that dance and now ne might need to go again. Sasuke smirked at the words Sakura sang. Sure he wanted her. But he still hasn't realized… He wants more then just "her". Sasuke says he only wants her body but that is not true at all…….

'Why am I like this… Why am I staring? Why do I feel hot?'

Sasuke was amused at all the questions his mind thought up. And all for one girl too!

"IT'S TIME FOR SPIN THE BOTTLE NOW!"

Ino's voice was like a scream on the intercom. Everyone rubbed their ears like animals then united in a circle.

Sakura wasn't paying attention at all until… The bottle pointed her way. 'Omg! Gaara threw that! Everyone knows hes the third most famous playboy!' Ino had filled Sakura in on all the latest news/gossip.

"Truth or Dare?"

Sakura smirked at this. Why not? "Dare."

"Take your bra off without removing your shirt."

Sasuke glared at Gaara. How dare he! How dare he do that to his girl? Wait… Did Sasuke Uchiha, the most famous playboy say she was "his"?

Sakura reached under her shirt and started to remove her bra slowly… Gingerly tucking at it. She finally succeeded after the many troubling moments where her boobs had threatened to pop out.

"Done"

Everyone stared at her. This was one daring girl. I mean, if her top wasn't black, her nipple would have been completely visible.

"Teme! Where are you going?"

"Toilet dope."

"Oh ok"

Sasuke had to go to the toilet once AGAIN. Its going to be his turn soon… 'This is too troublesome' thought Sasuke. But! He just might get Sakura.

(A/N : Ill update more! Plz be patient T.T Sorry! PLZ R&R and u'll get a Sony ericsson phone! Latest model!)


	4. Note!

I am SO FREAKIN SORRY!! AHGHHHHHHHH My comp got kidnapped O.O My auntie seems to need one week to fix my my comp TT My stupid USB pods fused cuz of the thunder. Im currently typing from my dads comp and you know... I cant type stories on HIS COMP. / I already wrote a Naruhina Chapter on my old comp so ill post it as soon as i get it back. As for the Sasusaku one, plz be patient and if you hate me, i understand goes to emo corner


End file.
